Talk:Vergil VS Hakumen/@comment-29905965-20171220022739
I think Hakumen may take this. Yeah, Vergil has teleport spaming, and his space/dimension cutting Yamato, but Yamato's hax require the user to be in good condition, and have the strength to cut through anything. Hakumen's Okami nullifies magic, so Yamato wouldn't be able to cut through Okami, nor do I think Vergil has the strength to cut through a Nox Nyctores. Now we have Power of the Order, Power of the Order is gonna allow Hakumen to resist the dimension/space cutting effect of Yamato, thus leave Yamato nothing more then a regular sword. With speed, I'd say equal, if not maybe Vergil is slightly faster. Vergil has been shown in the Manga to be faster the eye can see, and he's capable of slicing Rabi to bits before he could perseve what happens, and in an earlier encounter he was able to react to Dante's guns. If we use gameplay feats, then he's faster then Dante who is faster then demons capable of having the speed of lightning. Hakumen has been able to react to Ragna who has shown to dodge real lightning. Strength wise, Hakumen takes this will little to no effort, has he's capable of easily punching Ragna hard enough to go through multiple pillars, and Vergil has only to shown to cut through throw steel and stone which wouldn't mean much against a guy like Hakumen. In terms of Durability, Hakumen should take this one also, but not by a landslide. Hakumen easily has the more durable body of the two, and it capable of withstanding attacks from machines, gunfire, attacks from Ragna, and Azrael. The Susanoo Unit grants Hakumen Nigh-Indrestructibility. However, Vergil was capable of tanking blows from DMC3 Dante, and near end game DMC1 Dante who was already strong enough to take on some of Mundus' generals. However, he has a healing factor which usually allows him to withstand more then he can take. Now we have their abilities. Vergil can spam teleportation, which should even out their speed difference and has Devil Trigger which will boost his physical attributes to higher leves, but Hakumen has Time Killer, Kashin's shield, Demonslayer, and Unlimited Mode. Time Killer is a garantee one-shot as Vergil has no resistance to getting his time erased. Kashin can help block attacks from Vergil as deliver a coutner attack. Demonslayer should be effective against Vergil as he is evil, and is obviously is a demon, but I don't know if that is a one-shot like Time Killer. Now we have Unlimited Mode. Unlimited Mode is Hakumen with the power he's lost in the boundary, and his magatama restorage is doubled. Not only that, but it also allows Hakumen to be somewhat of a flying tank as he becomes faster. All in all, I think Vergil can give Hakumen a fight, but I see Hakumen taking this with some difficulty. Granted Hakumen is gonna have a hard time with Vergil, but Vergil's healing factor is reliant on his Infernal Energy, and same goes with the Devil Trigger. The moment, Hakumen uses Time Killer, Vergil is gonna die. Unlimited Mode allows Hakumen access to 100% of his power, and which he can easily counter act with Devil Trigger. So my money is on Hakumen.